Unexpectedly expecting
by nameless thing
Summary: Tsunade gets pregnant after being raped then almost dies fighting. A stranger saves her life and supports her through a difficult pregnancy. What happens when she is summoned back to Konoha? Who is this stranger? T for events centred around pregnancy.
1. Prologue

A few disclaimers before we begin.

1. The general plotline is taken from the actual anime (not manga) series, but there are many details changed. Some are massive changes, while others are miniscule details.

2. I have tried to make the events as "real" as possible (granted, they can only be so real considering that the original story is completely made up anyway).

3. One of the main characters is completely original as far as I can tell, so please forgive any similarities you may notice. ie NO, this character is not based off anyone, however much you may think.

4. I have taken Shizune out of the picture for this installment and I guess you could say I replaced her with my OC. Character dynamics are different though.

5. This is NOT a lesbian fic. There will be developments throughout the plot that will make it seem so, but it isn't. (Although you can feel free to pretend it is if it floats your boat.)

6. This story does have quite a lot of focus on pregnancy, so if you don't like, don't read.

7. Two of the major changes I should DEFINITELY mention here is that I have tweaked the ages, although the groupings of ninjas by age still stay the same (ie naruto, sakura etc are still in the same age group; kakashi, gai etc are still in the same age group etc). Also, I've changed the character's physical stats – mainly their heights. I know the information is available online (no idea where they get them from considering these are fictional characters) but I already had my own notions of their heights from when I first started watching the series.

All that being said, this is a work in progress so feel free to PM requests and suggestions. Everything will be taken into consideration but the final vote is mine of course. Quick stats of characters introduced will appear at the beginning of each chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** Many thanks!

* * *

Characters introduced:

Tsunade (age 38, height 5'5, looks about 24)

Orochimaru (age 37, height 5'11)

Kabuto (age 23, height 5'10)  
-

~~Prologue~~

-  
For Tsunade, it had all started when she had carelessly drunk a spiked bottle of sake. When she had awoken, she was in a strange room with all her clothes piled in a heap in the corner and a burning

sensation between her legs. She had wished that she hadn't allowed Shizune to offer herself as a servant to one of her creditors for two years as a form of payment, leaving her friendless. She had

missed her young protégé even before the rape. All the same, regrets had never changed the past for anyone. Still, it had been a month and a half before she had been able to get on with life. And

then _he_ came along demanding her help as a medical ninja. Had that darned Orochimaru not ruined everyone's life enough yet? And what was that about him killing the Third Hokage, their sensei?

And yet, she found it hard to reject his proposal. With everything that had just happened, she wanted nothing more than to see her beloved Dan and Nawaki and to be comforted for the atrocity that

had been committed on her. It had taken every ounce of her moral strength to reject that tempting offer, and more than every ounce of her physical strength to fight Orochimaru, one of the

legendary Sannin, and Kabuto, Orochimaru's follower.

..

In the fight that ensued, that punk Kabuto had managed to land a hit on her. He was aiming for her heart, but she had twisted away at the last minute and he ended up scoring her uterus deeply

with his chakra. Biting back the excruciating pain, Tsunade had tried her best to beat them both but they were proving to be far stronger than she was. The last thing she saw before she passed out

was Orochimaru's snake jutsu streaking towards her. Soon, she would be reunited with Dan and Nawaki…  
-

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is taken from the Clash of the Legendary Sannin (or whatever that episode is called) except it's just Tsunade facing Orochimaru and Kabuto on her own. Let me know what you think of this so far, I've already written the next few chapters but I'm still looking to make some adjustments depending on reviews. So once again, **REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. The mysterious Stranger

Characters introduced:

Seiko (age 15, height 5'8)  
-

~~The Mysterious Stranger~~  
-

_Where am I?_ Tsunade wonders groggily, _it hurts, it hurts so badly._

_(***)_

_What happened? I was fighting… then…_

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade scrambles into a sitting position, only to double over, crying out in pain.

"Lie down, you don't want to cause more damage." A figure bends over Tsunade, helping her to lie back down slowly. Tsunade tries to make out a face but all she can see is a silhouette of a person with short hair and sturdy build.

"Who are you?" She whispers warily, hoping that she hadn't fallen into yet another foe's hands. _Why does it hurt so badly? Everything else feels perfectly fine so he or she must have healed me, but why does my belly still feel like it's on fire?_

"Lie still and try not to talk, I'm not an enemy." The stranger's voice betrays no hint of emotion and the healing of Tsunade's muscle injury resumes. The question remains unanswered, and there was nothing to be done except to hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

Tsunade moans quietly as the pain gradually begins to recede. Still, it was bad enough to render her immobile. Her medical instincts tell her that touching her belly will only make the pain worse, so she resists the urge to clutch at it and instead, tries to steady her breathing and relax her muscles.

The stranger rises swiftly and walks over to the corner of the room where a little table stands. Tsunade hears the sound of water being swished around in a basin, then the stranger returns with a damp cloth and gently wipes the sweat off her face. Looking up, Tsunade is finally able to see a face.

A firmly set jaw, a face framed with short dark hair, knitted brows, an emotionless looking face marked with faint scars, save an angry red scar that runs across the left temple and cheek. It was by all means a handsome face, even with all the scars, but with a definite trace of femininity. As her eyes meet the stranger's hardened ones, Tsunade feels a jolt of surprise.

_But, she's so young! She can't possibly be older than 15 years of age. Could this really be the person who saved me? Or did she just find me after I'd passed out? And those eyes, I've never seen anyone with such intense eyes in my whole life._

As the stranger finishes wiping the sweat off Tsunade's face and lays a clean piece of damp cloth on her brow, Tsunade closes her eyes and drifts off into an exhausted sleep.

The next week for Tsunade passes as a hazy dream. All she could recall was floating between struggling to bear the pain and a state of near-unconscious sleep. But for all the times that she could recall, the stranger was always hovering near her – healing her injury some more, wiping her down, feeding her water and soup or embarrassingly enough for Tsunade, helping her relieve herself into a makeshift bedpan.

_(***)_

_Oww, my belly. The pain's still quite bad but at least it's barely comparable to when I first woke._

A quiet moan reaches the stranger's ears and she is instantly awake and alert.

"Hey, can you hear me? How're you feeling?"

_She's still here? Why is she doing all this for me?_ Tsunade tries to answer the stranger's questions but her throat is dry.

"Here, drink." The stranger gently supports Tsunade into a half-sitting position and slowly tips a cup of water into her mouth.

"Thanks. For, well… everything." Tsunade is only able to answer weakly as it even hurt to project her voice. "Why are you doing this for me? Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Seiko. And I know that you're Tsunade of Konoha village, one of the legendary Sannin." Seiko's answers quietly, yet her voice is firm and surprisingly deep for a girl. Tsunade barely detects the exhaustion in her voice even though she knows that Seiko has barely slept in the last week. "My best friend was hurt by Orochimaru and I didn't want to stand by and watch yet another person get hurt by him too."

"If you hadn't been there…" Tsunade leaves the sentence hanging.

"I would have been able to fully heal your uterus if you weren't pregnant. However, I can only enhance the regeneration of your cells at a really slow pace to protect the fetus. I'm afraid there will be quite a bit of scarring and you'll have to deal with the pain until after you've given birth."

"P-PREGNANT? You've got to be kidding me! NO! No, please no!"

"I'm sorry, I guess you weren't aware of it then." Seiko's voice is still emotionless, but her brows furrow ever so slightly.

Tsunade's face is ashen and tears well up in her eyes and stream down her face. She begins to sob, but at the first sharp intake of breath, she whimpers in pain and her hand flies to clutch at her belly. Belatedly, Tsunade realizes her mistake as searing pain streaks across her belly and she cries out helplessly. She desperately clutches at Seiko as she arches her back powerfully, trying to cope with and hoping to ease the pain. Without a word, Seiko had already formed a series of single-handed seals and placed her hand on Tsunade's belly. As Seiko applies light pressure to a spot on Tsunade's belly, an even more painful surge rips through Tsunade and just as quickly, all the pain disappears. Tsunade turns to see Seiko shaking uncontrollably, her left hand curled into a tight fist.

"Seiko! Are you alright? What happened?" Tsunade sits up quickly, free to move without pain. In immediate response to Tsunade's actions, Seiko falls onto her hands and knees in pain.

"Lie still. Breathe. NOW!" Seiko just manages to gasp out those words. Terrified, Tsunade obeys without question and after a minute of slow breathing, Seiko is able to sit up, albeit pale and sweaty.

"What happened?" Tsunade asks shakily.  
-

* * *

A/N: Yes so I do realize that uterine injury that serious would mean a miscarriage and potential danger to the mother's life. This is one of the few liberties I'm allowing myself to take, so let's just pretend that somehow Tsunade got healed quickly enough just to save hers and the baby's lives.

As for the people wondering why Tsunade doesn't just get rid of the baby seeing as she didn't plan for it, I guess it's just my own personal beliefs. So simply put – even though she didn't plan for it, Tsunade does still recognize it as another life, which she decides to protect.

Also, I didn't want to state it explicitly in the story, but Seiko has a very manly build – broad shoulder, muscular, very flat-chested etc.


	3. Kekkei Genkai, The Assassin's Secret

~~Kekkei Genkai, The Assassin's Secret~~  
-

"What happened?" Tsunade asks shakily.

"That's my kekkei genkai, a special jutsu that only I can perform. I am able to take the pain out of other people's bodies and store it in my own. It was the perfect jutsu for assassinations as the target often doesn't realize they're dying until it's too late, eliminating the possibility of healing them. Contact generally isn't required except when the pain has already begun. The pain is usually stored in the lesser-used hand in case the assassin is discovered, so that they are still able to fight with their dominant hand. Still, that pain was at least 3 times more powerful than anything I have ever felt."

"I owe you again, I wouldn't have lasted 10 seconds trying to endure that pain. What clan is this anyway? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I don't remember. I was an orphan on the streets of a civilian village on the outskirts of Konoha, and heard about this assassin clan from an old travelling storyteller. I discovered how to mold my chakra by accident when I was 4 and witnessed a ninja battle when I was 5 and learnt about the seals that way."

"So you have never been formally instructed as a ninja?"

"I've had various senseis, all rogues ninjas, but I surpassed every single one of them. An ANBU member found me when I was 8 and brought me to meet the Third Hokage. He allowed me to stay as a freelance ninja so I stayed and carried out missions for Konoha until 3 years ago, where I have been training and gathering information on Orochimaru."

"So you really were the one who rescued me from his attack!"

Seiko nods once in reply. "Take a deep breath, I'm going to release the pain back into you now."

Keeping her body as relaxed as possible, Tsunade closes her eyes and inhales slowly and deeply. The feeling starts off as a light cramp, then it feels as if she has been kicked hard in the belly, then like her belly has been slashed open. The pain grows more and more intense until sweat beads on Tsunade's forehead and all she can do is grip her bedspread while moaning incessantly.

_(***)_

"Seiko?" The whisper comes so softly that Seiko almost doesn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

"I need to pee." Tsunade blushes in embarrassment and her voice cracks as she struggles to control the waves of agonizing pain washing over her.

Seiko carefully removes Tsunade's underwear and slides the makeshift bedpan under her. She gently helps Tsunade into a slightly elevated position again and Tsunade moans in relief as her bursting bladder is slowly emptied. Then without warning, a sharp pain hits her and she yelps in surprise and pain and buries her face into Seiko's shoulder. Seiko looks down at Tsunade's blonde head sympathetically and tries to soothe her by slowly rubbing her back. The pain eventually dies down and after Tsunade has been cleaned, Seiko starts thinking about what she can do to help. She doesn't quite understand why, but somehow she just wants to protect Tsunade as much as she can.

The days pass and Seiko has been healing Tsunade and reducing the scar tissue as much as possible without affecting the fetus. By the time Tsunade has reached her tenth week of pregnancy, she is able to walk around normally but is still experiencing severe pain with every vigorous exertion. In the meantime, Seiko has finally developed a way to manipulate her jutsu where she is able to absorb most of Tsunade's pain while still leaving enough in her body to alert her of her body's condition.

"I think the safest place for you to be now is in Konoha, Orochimaru is not likely to show his face there for a while."

"No, not Konoha. That place, it makes me think about… him." Tsunade can't bring herself to say his name.

"Ok then, but how about we go to the neighboring town? That way, even if anything happens we can still get help quickly enough."

Tsunade closes her eyes and strokes her belly, then she nods almost imperceptibly. "It's probably best for the baby."

Seiko reaches out to cup the tiniest bump that has began to protrude from Tsunade's abdomen and Tsunade opens her eyes as a shy smile slowly spreads across her face. She can't quite understand it, but Seiko's touch had to be one of the most comforting things she had encountered in a long while.

Packing both their belongings, Seiko straps the bulging backpack onto her broad back. Majority of the things in their bags were Tsunade's, considering how they had just gone maternity shopping the day before. She helps Tsunade up and with one hand resting lightly on her lower back, guides her out of the rented room. Giving the innkeeper a grateful nod, Seiko leads Tsunade out of the inn.

"Did you pay him already?"

"Don't worry about it, he gave me the room for free because I did him a favour before. I went after some bandits and retrieved the money they stole."

"Well aren't you just a virtuous first-class citizen!" Tsunade jokes casually with Seiko. After having lived in close proximity with each other for a month, Seiko and Tsunade were perfectly comfortable with each other.

As the two female ninjas step out to the street, they see two figures in the distance. They were a member of the Sannin and his pupil.

"Could it be?" Tsunade wonders aloud. "No way, it really is…  
-

* * *

A/N: Well well, who _could_ it be? I'll give you three guesses (and I'll be truly impressed if someone actually requires 3 guesses, lol). Also, I don't know how the ninjas first learn how to use their chakra. But I suppose it's believable that in the face of danger, it could just kick in, not unlike how adrenaline allows people to do unbelievable stunts.

Oh, and the bit about the freelance ninja. I think the only mention of them in the anime series are those involving rogue ninjas, but what the hey! Another one of those changes I'm making that may or may not be believable depending on how hardcore of a fan you are.

Somehow when I created Seiko I had this image of Aladdin growing up. They both were street rats, and they both developed fighting/survival skills by being forced to rely on any means to get their next meal and to get out of sticky situations.


	4. The Clash of the Two Legendary Sannin

Characters introduced:

Jiraiya (age 38, height 6'1)

Naruto (age 12, height 4'9)  
-

* * *

PS, please read the author's notes at the end of the chapter. Believe me it will affect how soon the next chapter comes up. Arigatou gozaimasu! :)

* * *

~~The Clash of the Two Legendary Sannin (again?)~~  
-

"Could it be?" Tsunade wonders aloud. "No way, it really is… …Jiraiya?"

"TSUNADE!" A booming voice cuts through the air. "Talk about perfect timing, I was just looking for you!"

The white haired man strolls over, waving animatedly. His blonde pupil's reaction is even more exaggerated.

"NO WAY! You mean this chick here is the same age as you?"

"NARUTO! Shut up!"

Tsunade scowls at the hyperactive duo while surreptitiously leaning into Seiko's touch. Then she sighs deeply.

"What is it you want now Jiraiya?"

"Uh… see, it's um, well… uh…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Konoha uh, it's like this, you're needed and um… well, they told me to come get you tobethenextHokage…"

"They WHAT?" Immediately, Tsunade regrets yelling as a quick spasm rolls through her. She doesn't feel much pain, but she knows that Seiko is feeling the brunt of the ache. Hidden from Jiraiya and Naruto's view, Seiko rubs Tsunade's back with her thumb to indicate that she is ok.

"Hey, hey ero-sennin, are you sure she's the one? She doesn't look like she's capable of being the Hokage," the blonde kid interjected.

Tsunade is infuriated. There was nothing more she hated than having someone tell her what she is capable of. "BAKA! I'll show you I can be a greater Hokage than even my grandfather, the First Hokage of Konoha Village!"

"So you agree to it then, great!" And with that, Jiraiya speeds off away from Konoha, shouting, "I'll see you around! My pupil and I are going to train and gather information! Bye!"

Tsunade growls in frustration as the duo disappears in a cloud of dust. "Great, just great. I just got conned by an idiot of a kid and a pervert."

Behind her, Seiko smirks, "You just walked right into that didn't you?"

"Shut up, just… GAH!"

"Easy babe!" Seiko smiles fondly at Tsunade as she wraps her arms around her from behind. Tsunade huffs and leans backwards into Seiko's embrace, sighing contentedly as Seiko tenderly cups her belly with one hand. "I guess it's off to Konoha for real now huh, Princess."

"I guess we could go check it out, mind you I'm not accepting yet. Oh, and let me know if you want a break from handling my pain, I think I could deal with it alone for a while."

"Don't worry, I got it."

"You know, if you hadn't come into my life when you did, I would have died so many times over already. Thank you." Tsunade grasps Seiko's hand and plants a kiss in the middle of her palm. As her way of saying 'you're welcome', Seiko lowers her head and brushes her lips across the top of Tsunade's head.

_At the pace that Tsunade can go without hurting her body, we can probably make it to Konoha just before nightfall. So we should try not to make any unnecessary stops,_ Seiko thinks. "Alright, let's go so we can reach Konoha before dark."

The two set off at a moderate pace in the direction of Konoha Village. Tsunade manages to walk steadily for 3 hours before the pressure of the cramps causes her to lean heavily on Seiko, sweating profusely and panting and shaking from the effort of walking. Seiko assures her that they have time for a break and they eat a quick but filling lunch to give Tsunade the energy she needs to keep walking. After lunch, Seiko gets Tsunade to take a 15 minute nap and use the washroom before they start walking again. The duo are forced to stop again 2 hours later as Tsunade stumbles from fatigue and would have fallen if Seiko hadn't been nearby. Another half hour break and the ninjas push forward. An hour and a half later, Tsunade breaks down crying from the unbearable tightness of her belly. Seiko cradles her in her arms and keeps walking steadily for another two hours while Tsunade sleeps fitfully. At 6:30, the pregnant ninja awakens and insists that she is able to walk a little more.

As the sky begins to turn from a beautiful shade of orange to a deeper hue of purple, the walls and gates of Konoha come into view.

"Finally! I can't wait to lie down and rest my aching body!" Tsunade murmurs tiredly, leaning into Seiko's shoulder and drawing a few deep, shaky breaths. She is thankful that she doesn't have to go through the actual pain on top of having to deal with the sensations of her body's rebellion.

"Poor baby, you did well today. I'm so proud of you!" Seiko rubs Tsunade's back in small circles and the latter moans, frustrated at her body's weakness. With Tsunade leaning on one arm, and the other arm gently circled around Tsunade's belly, Seiko slowly eases Tsunade to the ground for a final break stop before entering Konoha. She freshens Tsunade up by wiping away her sweat and injecting some of her own chakra into the future Hokage. Tsunade closes her eyes wearily, leaning back heavily against Seiko's chest.

"Come on Tsunade, the sooner we get to the village the sooner you get to actually lie down." Seiko encourages as she raises the exhausted woman to her feet.

As the duo approach the gate, the cry of 'Tsunade-sama is back' could be heard. The guards on duty immediately stand up and bow to her as she walks through the archway and into Konoha. An ANBU member appears in front of Tsunade, hands her a sealed scroll, bows and disappears in a puff of smoke. The guards point out the building that Tsunade will be sleeping in for the night. She acknowledges them with a nod, and with Seiko close behind her, makes her weary way to her temporary lodgings.

After Seiko makes sure that Tsunade is comfortably settled down, she takes off to purchase food for them both. As she hands over the money for the food, she feels a burst of blinding pain in her left wrist, disabling it. She grabs the food and hastens home to check on Tsunade.

_(***)_

_Oh, owwwww! Unghhhh, where's Seiko? I shouldn't have gotten up after all. The pain's becoming unbearable, unghhhhh! Ok just stay calm and breathe, lie down slowly._ As Tsunade slowly lowers herself onto her knees, a violent pain rocks her balance and she falls forward, passing out almost instantly.

_(***)_

The lock on the door slides open with a muted click.

"Tsunade?" _Oh crud, she'd better be alright._ "Tsunade, are you ok?"  
-

* * *

A/N: Don't you just LOVE Tsunade's dynamics with Jiraiya and Naruto? I always can't help but laugh out loud when the artists draw Tsunade with her head extra-large, yelling at Naruto. All three of them can act like such kids when they're together, it's like some kind of effect Naruto has on people eh?

Also, hmm. Is Tsunade going to be ok? Is there something else wrong with her health, or maybe her baby? MWAHAHA! Review to find out more! (Oh aren't I just pure evil? Why yes I do enjoy torturing my poor readers with cliffies, why do you ask?)

So, more explanation. Over exertion can indeed cause cramps in pregnant women which don't have to lead to miscarriages. In fact cramping in the first trimester is very normal, it's just exaggerated here because of Tsunade's injury from Kabuto.

Also, I've added a poll to my profile page. Please take ten seconds (plus minus) to vote! I'm going to wait until I get a certain number of votes (and reviews) before I continue posting. In the meantime though, I shall still continue writing.


	5. Exhaustion

~~Exhaustion~~  
-

"Tsunade?" _Oh crud, she'd better be alright._ "Tsunade, are you ok?"

Seiko steps into the room and immediately sees Tsunade lying face down on the floor, one hand tucked under her belly. _Tsunade, please be ok. I shouldn't have left so soon, please be ok!_ She kneels beside Tsunade and carefully rolls her over onto her side. Tsunade moans softly, her cheeks are streaked with tears of agony. Seiko hurriedly wets a clean piece of cloth and wipes Tsunade's face with it, bringing her around.

"Seiko…" Tsunade moans faintly.

"I'm here babe, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"I shouldn't have got up, it's my own f- unghhhh!" Tsunade's words are caught in her throat as she moans feebly. "My belly doesn't hurt that much anymore, but my breasts are throbbing like crazy. Help me."

Seiko carefully lifts Tsunade in her arms and eases her onto the bed. Double-checking that all the doors were locked, Seiko deftly removes Tsunade's clothes and pulls the covers over her body until they were just below her breasts. Then, she removes Tsunade's bra slowly and applies warm compresses to her huge mounds of breasts. The stillness in the room is broken occasionally by Tsunade's soft moans of pain.

Rubbing her hands together to warm them, Seiko lifts one of the cloths and cups the breast tenderly with both hands. _They must've cushioned her fall, saving her belly from harm._ Seiko delicately begins kneading the breast, using as light a touch as possible. _It's already gotten a cup size bigger._ She massages the breast evenly, working her way from the outside to the middle. When she has finished one, she covers it up again with a warm cloth and works on the other. By the time Seiko has finished the massage Tsunade is peacefully asleep. Seiko stretches a sports bra over Tsunade's enlarged breasts, _hopefully it'll help her awaken without feeling sore,_ and draws the covers up to Tsunade's chin and sits there for a minute just watching her and stroking her silky blonde hair. She bends over and lovingly kisses Tsunade on the forehead, then, she sits down at the table and eats a quick dinner.

After her plate is cleaned, Seiko picks up the unrolled scroll from the floor and reads it,

====  
Senju Tsunade, you have been chosen to be the Fifth Hokage and upon acceptance of this post, will take over the office of the late Third Hokage.

We request that you meet with us tomorrow at 10am in the council room to discuss your decision on this matter.

Regards,  
Mitokade Homura and Utatane Koharu,  
Advisors to the Hokage.  
====

_Well, guess I should let her sleep as long as possible. Poor thing's all worn out from our day-long trek. And I stupidly left her all alone immediately after getting here, idiot! I'll make sure I'm never that careless again._

Flicking the lights off, Seiko pads over to the bed quietly and slips under the covers, holding Tsunade in her arms like a fragile object. She gently cups Tsunade's belly with a hand and prays for Tsunade and her unborn child to make it through this difficult pregnancy. _She's still not showing at all yet, in fact, her pregnancy is barely noticeable. Hopefully no one realizes that she's pregnant until she hits her fifth month at the earliest. Before that happens, as long as I can keep her from further accidents and sudden surges of pain, she should be able to live normally enough._

Tsunade sleeps restlessly, shifting her position slightly every few minutes, sometimes even crying out in pain. Seiko spends yet another sleepless night just holding Tsunade and trying to provide what little physical comfort and relief she is able to. Soon, the sun peeks over the eastern horizon, bathing Konoha in a warm golden glow. Seiko slides quietly out of bed at 8:30am and begins drawing the water for Tsunade's bath leaving the water on the warmer side so it would be perfect when Tsunade was ready for her bath. Then, she walks into the kitchen and begins cooking a nutritious breakfast to get Tsunade through the day.

Suddenly, Seiko senses a presence lurking right behind her and whirls around swiftly.  
-

* * *

A/N: Le gasp! Who is it _this_ time? And is Tsunade going to accept or reject the position? (How far will I dare to tweak the storyline?) Are you guys sick of my lovely cliffies yet? LOL! I honestly never thought of myself as a cliffhanger writer, but it's addictive! I CAN'T STOP, AHHHHH! *sniggers to self*

So I'm a little nervous about this chapter actually, I'm trying not to make this seem sexual but I do realize that tonnes of people will see it as being so. All the same, I'm just trying to introduce yet another aspect of the ordeals that pregnant women go through during pregnancy. As always, what really happens and what happens in this fiction differs, PM me if you actually want to learn more.

Because I'm feeling silly today, we shall have an interview with the Sannin and their followers next chapter! (Ok, so Seiko's not actually Tsunade's follower but I'm too lazy to type out all six names, heh!) PM me questions you have for them if you want to see this interview happen! If I don't get any questions I won't bother, as mentioned I'm lazy. Think Shikamaru laziness :P haha!

Also, sorry for the short chapter. There will be a new character to look forward to next chapter though! Let's see if anyone manages to guess who. (Hint, it's not an _extremely_ major character, as to how you define "extremely major" is completely up to you. Hah.)


	6. An Old Friend

Characters introduced:

Hana (age 17, height 5'8)  
-

~~An Old Friend~~  
-

Suddenly, Seiko senses a presence lurking right behind her and whirls around swiftly.

"Trying to scare me babe? Try harder next time! How're you feeling this morning?" Seiko flashes a cheeky grin at Tsunade as the latter is frozen in shock at the teen's near-undetectable speed.

"So much better now that I've rested up. I guess I can finally understand how you managed to fight off both Orochimaru and Kabuto at the same time, even that snake-demon isn't able to match your speed." Tsunade collects her wits and smiles at her young friend affectionately. She absolutely adored it when Seiko showed her unguarded, childlike side.

"I doubt I would have been able to save you had the Third not sealed away Orochimaru's arms. He came really close to stabbing you at one point." The grin fades from Seiko's face as quickly as it has appeared and darkness clouds her eyes, reminding Tsunade of the first time she had looked into the girl's eyes.

Tsunade wraps Seiko in a warm embrace, endeavoring to comfort and reassure the girl that all was well. _I keep forgetting that she is still a kid. Even though I'm old enough to be her mother, she's always the one taking care of me. I want to be there for her too._

"Anyhow, bath time. Then it's breakfast time, before it all burns. And you'd better eat enough to replenish all that energy you lost yesterday, don't forget you skipped dinner too." Seiko slips back to her normal in-control self again, but Tsunade can't help but feel an ache in her heart as she notices the shadow that reappears on Seiko's face as she turns back to her cooking.

After a relaxing warm bath that Seiko aided in, Tsunade sits down for a hearty breakfast. As she is finishing up, Seiko reminds her that she had 15 minutes to get to the meeting.

"You're coming with me right?"

"Mm."

"Is everything alright? You seem a little stressed hun." Tsunade turns in her chair and gives Seiko a worried look.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. I'll be alright though." Seiko's shoulders relax as she flashes a quick smile over her shoulder to assuage Tsunade's worries. She checks her pouches to ensure that all her ninja equipment are in order, cleans up the breakfast dishes and helps Tsunade get ready to leave. Seiko quickly zips through the hand signs and places her hand on Tsunade's abdomen.

"Seiko, you don't have to."

"We're not about to risk having you cry out, or even worse, collapse in pain in front of the advisors. I know it doesn't feel like much right now, but we both know how suddenly the pains hit. As a legendary Sannin and candidate for Hokage, you should know that enemies are always looking for chances to kill you. If anyone finds out about your condition, especially before you are sufficiently healed up, your life or the baby's could be in danger." With that, Seiko applies a little pressure and focuses on absorbing 90% of Tsunade's pain. The blonde's breath catches in her throat and her grip tightens on Seiko's arm momentarily as a brief, sharp ache shoots through her belly.

Locking the door securely behind her, Seiko gives Tsunade a little squeeze on her shoulder and they set off as master and attendant.

_(***)_

"Thank you for shopping here! Please come again!" The slim but muscular brunette steps out of the medical supplies store with a bag filled with sterile swabs, syringes and needles. A red fang-shaped tattoo prominently displayed on either cheek, her long ponytail swishes around as she turns her head sharply to sniff at the air. She couldn't have been imagining it, she would recognize that scent anywhere. Hopping onto a low roof, Inuzuka Hana swivels around trying to catch a whiff of the scent again. _It's definitely her, I haven't smelled this scent for 3 years, but I'm positive that it's her!_ She begins leaping from roof to roof, trying to pinpoint the source of the scent that she had hoped to smell again someday. _There she is! It's been a while, I hope she still remembers me._

_(***)_

"Seiko! Hey Seiko!"

Seiko turns to face the owner of the voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hana."

"Where've you been these 3 years? I haven't received any news at all about you ever since our last mission together!"

"I left Konoha, Hana. You are one of the people who should know that I'm not attached to any village."

"I know, it's just… I've really missed you, you fool."

"Is that so? Well, I certainly wouldn't miss a jerk like you!" The insulting reply is given along with a joyful grin. Seiko and Hana step in simultaneously for a one-armed hug.

_Just like old times._ Hana recalls how they would playfully spar verbally during missions and is relieved that things haven't changed much between them.

Suddenly Hana is aware of another presence. Looking over Seiko's shoulder, Hana immediately bows and greets Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama!"

"Inuzuka Hana, so are you a Jounin then? And you're a medical ninja too?"

"Tsunade-sama, you remember me! No I am still a Chunin, I haven't received many missions due to my involvement at the animal clinic and research centers. And yes, I am a medical ninja now but as you probably have guessed by now, I specialize in the veterinary arts."

"You were one of the most outstanding students I came across when I taught your class for that one week. I remember expecting big things from you."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, you're too kind." Hana bows respectfully, straightening up suddenly as she detects a scent coming from Tsunade that surprises her. "Tsunade-sama, are you…"

"Let's keep that bit of info to ourselves ok Hana?" Seiko interrupts.

"Of course, you know you can trust me."

"I do. We're gonna be late though, I'll be in touch, I promise." And with that, Seiko turns and follows Tsunade to the council room.

Tsunade steps up to the green door hesitantly. Suddenly she doesn't seem so sure of becoming Hokage anymore. Seiko, sensing her insecurity, looks around to make sure they were alone before giving Tsunade a quick hug.

"You'll be fine babe, they did choose you after all, and I'll be here for you."

"Thanks."

Raising a clenched fist, Tsunade raps sharply on the door.

"Come in!"  
-

* * *

A/N: Ahh finally, a chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger! So there you have it, introducing… Inuzuka Hana! One of the characters that I've always wished had a bigger role to play. BUT! My fanfic, my plot, and the little writer in me is screaming "Hana gets a bigger role and so there!"

By the by, here's giving all my readers in **Singapore** a shout out! And a quick question only they would understand. "Eh dis fanfic, can? Gimme some feedback leh!"  
Also, a quick "hello" to CarlaFox1997 and freewolf17. Thanks guys for all the reviews and feedbacks and suggestions. :)

Oh, and before I forget. I just looked back at the prologue, and I realized that I wasn't completely clear on the point, so just to clarify…

**No, Orochimaru is not the one who raped Tsunade.**

Hope I didn't blind/deafen you with that. :)

So, does Tsunade accept the post? Does she get cold feet and back out? Does Seiko keep her promise and get in touch with Hana? R&R guys, R&R!


	7. A Couple of Old Windbags

Characters introduced:

Koharu Utatane (age 68, height 5'2)

Homura Mitokado (age 68, height 5'7)  
-

~~A Couple of Old Windbags~~  
-

"Come in!"

Tsunade turns the doorknob and steps into the council room. It is sparsely decorated, with the main pieces of furniture being the two straight-backed couches facing each other and the coffee table situated between them.

"Tsunade-hime, so you have finally returned to Konoha. Have you accepted the offer to become Hokage?"

Tsunade looks at the advisor who had spoken while lowering herself gently into the couch facing her. "Hai Koharu-sama, I was told by Jiraiya that I was needed."

"Well, that remains to be seen. We have several questions for you first."

Tsunade bites down on her bottom lip and Seiko picks up on it right away – Tsunade has always had the habit of biting down on her lip when she was feeling aggravated.

_Not even 10 seconds in and they've already managed to piss off the Princess, this is going to go just swimmingly!_ Seiko groans inwardly.

"Tch, fine. Let's get this over with, it's not like I'd be devastated if I didn't get to be Hokage anyway." Her heart aches as she said this, remembering the two she had loved whose dreams were to become Hokage.

Homura, the other advisor, speaks up. "Seiko, it's a surprise to see you again. And committed to a master, no less."

Seiko says nothing, but bows, keeping her eyes on Tsunade who answers. "Yes, I ran into Seiko on my travels and she has proven to be useful."

"And Shizune? Didn't you leave with her as your attendant?"

"Shizune requested to leave me for a couple years, it was a decision we both discussed and the details of which are not mine alone to share." Inwardly, Tsunade wonders how her raven-haired assistant is doing. While Shizune was the one who suggested leaving her master, it was due to Tsunade's debt that had led her to such a decision.

"6 years ago you left Konoha after you finally couldn't handle memories of the death of the Shinobi Dan." The old lady Koharu abruptly begins, her tone accusatory. "What happens if someone else dies again? What happens if you find your emotions get in the way of protecting the village again? What reason do we have to trust that you'll put the safety of the village and its villagers at top priority?"

At the mention of her deceased boyfriend, Tsunade's stomach lurches unpleasantly and she finds herself wishing that she never returned to Konoha. But she takes a deep breath and the answer appears to her, startlingly simple.

"Koharu-sama, Homura-sama, let me ask you this in return. It still bothers me to think about Dan, and being in Konoha does nothing _but_ remind me of him, so what on earth am I doing back? I didn't know if I really wanted to become Hokage and even before I entered this room I had my doubts, my plans were just to come by Konoha and see how things go from there on. But I realized something, why would I even bother coming back at all? I came back because I knew that the village needs me. With one of the Sannin as the village's biggest enemy, who better to be Hokage and protect the village than another Sannin?"

As Tsunade finishes her little speech, the advisors nod at each other, seemingly satisfied.

"Tsunade-hime, you have shown us that you still hold Konoha's best interests at heart. We were indeed right in choosing you to be the next Hokage." Homura speaks up first and Koharu nods her agreement.

Tsunade looks the old man in the eyes. "I promise I'll do my best for Konoha."

"Not so fast Princess."

_Darn, I can see that the old lady is just gonna get on my nerves for as long as we're working together._

"Sorry Tsunade, but just knowing that you'll do your best for the village isn't enough." Homura glances at Koharu before continuing. "Just having the heart to save the village isn't enough, we have to know that our next Hokage has the physical skill to protect the village. Now, given that you're one of the three legendary Sannin, we don't doubt that you have the skills. However, you have been gone from the village for a while and we need to know how much of your skills you have retained."

Tsunade pales a little at this._ A physical test now? In my condition?_ She fights the urge to look to Seiko for help. "I encountered Orochimaru about a month ago and fought him. Is that proof enough?"

"Well, you clearly didn't capture or kill him or he wouldn't have been able to give the orders to capture Uchiha Sasuke. How exactly did you fare against him?"

_Arghh that stupid old hag is SERIOUSLY pissing me off._ "It wasn't a fair fight, he had someone with him and it was two on one." Tsunade takes a deep breath. The old lady was getting her worked up and she did not want her cramps to intensify.

"Exactly as I thought. Not a good gauge on your skills Princess."

Scowling, Tsunade crosses her legs and looks away. "So what do you propose?"

"We will pick two Jounins and have you battle them. That way, we get to observe your skills and decide if you are suitable"

"Geez, you'd think after being requested as the next Hokage I'd be treated with more respect, but no! Instead they're being all picky." Tsunade mutters darkly to herself, then out loud. "Still, I agree on the condition that Seiko fights with me."

"Well then, make that three Jounin." Homura quickly agrees before Koharu is able to make any further demands. Really, sometimes she could be too overbearing. "We'll send an ANBU member around sometime in the evening to inform you of the location, the battle will take place tonight so you have until then to get ready."

Tsunade stands up calmly and bows to the two advisors. "We will be."

_(***)_

Tsunade fumbles with the keys as she rushes to unlock the door to their temporary residence.

"Seiko! I'm so sorry! I should've asked you first. I'll understand if you don't want to fight with me but it's people like these who make me realize that Konoha needs a new Hokage more than ever. Please don't be mad at me, I'll do anything to make up for it. I really didn't mean to -"

Tsunade is cut off mid-sentence as Seiko holds a hand up to her cheek, thumb pressed across her lips effectively sealing them shut. She chances half a glance at Seiko nervously and her heart drops to the bottom of her stomach when she sees the unadulterated fury on the teenager's face. Tsunade feels her legs go rubbery and she falls towards the ground, but her fall is suddenly arrested when Seiko grasps her under each elbow.  
-

* * *

A/N: Tsk tsk, a couple of annoying old fools. Still, they do have Konoha Village's best interests at heart, even if they have strange ways of showing it.

Just wondering, how many people actually read this? And by "this" I mean both the author's notes AND my fiction. Tis kinda discouraging… I mean, I do enjoy writing, but I'm lazy (as mentioned before, think Shikamaru lazy) and posting is a bother (in both my own words and his).


	8. Seiko's Anger

~~Seiko's Anger~~  
-

Tsunade feels her legs go rubbery and she falls towards the ground, but her fall is suddenly arrested when Seiko grasps her under each elbow.

"Please Seiko, I really didn't mean to use you like that, I'm sorry!" Tsunade's knees meet the ground and she sobs brokenly into her hands.

**Thump**

Before Tsunade can take her hands away from her eyes, she feels herself being pulled into a rough embrace by a similarly kneeling Seiko. She twists her head upwards and sees Seiko's face inches form her own. Seiko's expression is still closed, but the fire in her eyes have completely died down and have instead, been replaced by pure sorrow.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad Tsunade, I'm sorry too. I promise I'm not mad at you, the ones I'm mad at are those two… fools!" Seiko spits out the word, voice dripping with bitterness and disgust. "Forgive me Princess, I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me."

"I do, even though you really haven't done anything that needs forgiving. Forgive me, for offering up your skills as if they were my own." She sniffs and wipes at her eyes, "Stupid hormones."

Seiko sighs, arms still wrapped protectively around the older woman. "I forgive you. And it's ok babe, you've had more than your share of stress to deal with in the last few months, a good release is just what you needed."

Tsunade slips her arms around Seiko and lays her head on a well-muscled shoulder. Both women understand full-well what the lack of elaboration implied – Seiko may have forgiven Tsunade for her presumptuous statement before, and she may have agreed to take part in the physical test, but ultimately she belonged to no one but herself and there was nobody who could lay claim to her.

"All the same Princess, if you hadn't made such a bold claim, they might have doubted our relationship which would have led to the uncovering of your secret. I guess it couldn't be helped, for the baby's sake at least." Seiko relents.

"So now what," Tsunade questions, pulling herself away to look into Seiko's face. "I got you involved in this, so the right to call the shots is all yours."

Seiko stands, wrapping an arm around Tsunade to help her up as well. "Now we rest up a little, have some lunch, then we plan."

"How about I cook for us today?"

"Are you sure you can cook Princess? I don't think burnt food is very nutritious for the baby." Seiko teases mischievously, allowing a smirk to appear on her face.

"Well in that case, if it's burnt you can have it and I'll go to a restaurant instead." Tsunade fires back, eyes flashing seemingly in annoyance but in reality sparkling in amusement at Seiko's effort to relieve the tension hanging between them.

_(***)_

"Great meal, Tsunade. This is honestly the best stew I've had in a long time." Seiko stretches as she stands, getting ready to clear the table.

"Still doubt my culinary abilities?" Tsunade deadpans. Her serious expression is cracked as a corner of her lip twitches and lighthearted laughter bubbles forth. Seiko winks at her, moving to hug her fondly from behind.

_(***)_

After the table has been cleared, and the dishes have been washed and stacked, Seiko pulls out a handful of blank scrolls. Tsunade and Seiko sit across the table from each other and Seiko unrolls the first scroll.

"First, let's make a list of our possible opponents and their skills. Then we'll come up with a plan of combat." Seiko begins to write as she speaks with Tsunade reading upside-down, a skill all ninjas were trained in. "These are the Shinobi that had already attained Jounin status before I left – Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma, Aburame Shibi, and the famous Ino-Shika-Chou trio: Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza. The week of my departure, there were discussions of Yuhi Kurenai being a likely candidate for Jounin and from what I remember of her skills, let's assume that she has received the status. Now, while we should make plans for fighting against any three of these Jounins, my guess is that given the objective of this fight, the three most likely to be chosen will be Kakashi, Gai and Asuma. And Kurenai, so make that the four most likely." Seiko adds, almost as an afterthought.

"They are all pretty powerful, I don't know how well I will be able to do against them. I mean, if I was in top form I'm sure I could manage with your help, but not right now. I don't want to risk the baby getting hurt, and I know for sure that I'll hurt you once I exert myself and I don't want that either." Tsunade stares helplessly at the names on the scroll as if she could defeat her opponents just by staring long enough.

"Next we list out the strengths and weaknesses of each Jounin." Seiko continues as if Tsunade had not spoken. The only sign she gives that she had heard anything is pouring out a cup of tea and handing it across the table, allowing her fingers to brush lightly against Tsunade's as she accepts the cup and sips at the tea quietly. "I don't know how much you know about those four ninja, but for the sake of planning, I'm going to write it all out anyway. Kakashi, the famous copy ninja. You should know most of this stuff about him and Guy. He is without a doubt, one of the top Jounins in Konoha with a Sharingan to boot. His strengths lie in his number of copied ninjitsus as well as his speed, also the Sharingan protects him from genjutsus. However his stamina is not the best, a few high-level ninjutsus will wear him out, although getting hit by those jutsus will be fatal or cause critical damage at best. He is usually a mid-range fighter but adapts well to long and short ranges. Guy is the taijutsu master of Konoha. His strength, speed and stamina are largely unrivaled, but he is relatively weak in ninjutsu and genjutsu and as far as I can tell, chooses not to use either. Like all taijutsu users, Guy only does short-range fighting. Asuma's attacks also mainly revolve around taijutsu, but unlike Guy he does have a few powerful ninjutsus in his arsenal. Last time I worked with him, he was able to extend his chakra up to three feet beyond his chakra blades. I would advise you to stay at least four feet away from him, and be especially careful to keep his trench knives away from your abdominal region since you've recently sustained chakra damage to that area. He is also weaker in terms of stamina and genjutsu. I would consider him to be a mid-range fight with his ninjutsus. Kurenai is one of the best genjutsu users I've ever met. She'll be at an advantage in this battle seeing how all the training grounds are partially wooded and she specializes in plant-type genjutsu. It takes a strong effort to dispel her illusions. Kurenai is weak in all other attack types, although her taijutsu defense is pretty strong. As long as we stay out of her genjutsu, she will be the easiest to defeat. She is definitely a long-range fighter so if we keep on her, she will be at a disadvantage."

"You've only been in Konoha for what, four years? You really know our Shinobi well, even I don't know that much about Asuma and Kurenai."

"I have been placed in the same team as all four of them before so I have been able to learn much about their fighting styles and skills. Now, as for Aburame Shibi and the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, their fighting styles have remained the same for a long time. I doubt they will be picked though, as their styles are rather limited and will not test a wide range of your abilities."

Seiko and Tsunade spend the rest of the day planning out possible strategies to deafeat the many different possible combinations of Jounin teams. It is tiring work and the biggest challenge was finding ways to display Tsunade's physical prowess while still keeping her and the baby safe from injuries and exhaustion.

A little after 5 in the evening, Tsunade's stomach rumbles audibly, breaking both Kunoichis' concentration. Seiko snickers loudly as Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Well, excuse the pregnant woman for being hungry! We should eat soon anyway, don't wanna fight with a full belly."

"Oh you will be whether you want to or not. A belly full of amniotic fluid and cells." Seiko can't resist but to make fun of Tsunade's condition.

"Gee thanks love, that makes me feel so much better about this physical test." Tsunade playfully slaps Seiko's hand. Seiko recognizes Tsunade's nervousness though, and apologizes, standing up and walking quickly around the table to give her a reassuring hug. They quickly finish planning their strategies and Seiko throws together a simple meal. After eating, Seiko cleans up while Tsunade goes to catch a quick nap. Seiko had released her jutsu after lunch to restore her chakra levels and Tsunade had been feeling persistant but light cramps the whole afternoon.

Seiko finishes sweeping the floor and walks into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Tsunade's back gently. "Tsunade? Wake up, it's time to get ready."  
-

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what to say, what to say… I have officially run out of things to put in my A/Ns so have fun reading!

Also, new chapters will take longer to post because at this point (that I'm writing) the story could head in several different directions and I'm trying to plan ahead for each scenario to see which I like best. :) So patience, dear readers. I will be updating regularly (just a matter of how often).

One more thing, it's a rather dry chapter and I apologize for that. But I assure you, thanks to all the research I've done in writing this chapter, the fight scene will be somewhat engaging to say the least.


	9. Dead and Dying

~~Dead and Dying~~  
-

Seiko finishes sweeping the floor and walks into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Tsunade's back gently. "Tsunade? Wake up, it's time to get ready."

_(***)_

Tsunade's eyes dart about in panic as her opponents attack mercilessly. _This is not good, we're getting completely overpowered. Think Tsunade!_ She leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding the Jounin's powerful punch. The pregnancy was draining her of her energy and she had already lost track of Seiko's position. Suddenly, she feels a searing pain rip at her abdomen. Looking down, Tsunade is horrified to see her slacks dripping wet and a dark puddle of liquid pooling around her sandals. A fire-based jutsu engulfs her and her screams shatter the stillness in the forest, scaring birds out of their nests. Though her vision is blurry, she suddenly spots Seiko curled up on the ground, paralyzed by the pain in her hand. Before she can shout out a warning, a kunai pierces the teen through the top of her skull, injuring her fatally. Tsunade squeezes her eyes shut, she can't bear to look any longer. Excruciating pain spreads through her body like wildfire and she feels her life slipping away. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault that my baby is dead. It's all my fault that Seiko is dying. She had such a future too, but thanks to my impulsive words she is stuck in this test with me and now she's dying._ Her face is wet with tears from the physical and emotion pain and she hears Seiko faintly calling out to her. "Tsunade! Tsunade!"

_(***)_

"Tsunade!"

The voice is suddenly loud and clear, almost as if it was coming from right beside her. _Seiko? Where are you? What's happening?_ Forcing her eyes open, Tsunade sees Seiko looking down at her worriedly.

"It's ok babe, I'm here now. Shhh, it's all ok." Seiko pulls Tsunade upright then scoops the distraught woman onto her lap, enveloping her in a secure hug. She reaches for the handy stack of clean towels on the bedside table and tenderly dries the tears that stain the blonde woman's face. Tsunade lets out a shuddering gasp and fresh tears spill out of her eyes again. Her heavy breasts heave repeatedly as sobs rack her body. She suddenly leans forward and retches violently, her partially digested dinner splattering all over the front of Seiko's t-shirt, some of it landing on the bed sheets and floor. Seiko ignores the sudden ripple of pain that shoots through her wrist, and instead, rubs Tsunade's back gently as the Sannin throws up twice more. Despite the sharp smell of bile grating on her senses, the black-haired ninja carries Tsunade bridal style to the washroom to rinse out her mouth and to clean them both off.

Leaving the soiled clothes soaking in the bathtub, Seiko opts instead to wash off in the shower. She leaves Tsunade sitting naked on the toilet as she dashes out to grab a stool to put in the shower. Although Tsunade has collected herself enough by then, Seiko still steps into the shower with her, after having hurriedly thrown on a random pair of short and an old t-shirt used for sleeping in. Seating Tsunade on the stool, she shampoos Tsunade's soft locks, massaging her scalp and tensed shoulders. Squeezing a dollop of shower gel into her palm, Seiko lathers up Tsunade's body, her hands lingering on Tsunade's firm abdomen. Tsunade leans back against her and tilts her head upwards, a wan smile finally appearing on her pale face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, how're you feeling babe? You ok?"

"Mhm, sorry."

"Hey, forget it." Seiko's tone is soft, soothing. "It was just some spit-up, no harm done as long as you're feeling better now. Rough nightmare?"

Tsunade nods in reply to Seiko's question, but her brows are still furrowed. "No, not just that. I'm sorry I got you involved in all this trouble."

"Sweetheart, I've already forgiven you for that. Besides, like I said before it's probably the best for the baby." Seiko finishes rinsing Tsunade off and quickly hoses herself down as well. Helping Tsunade to her feet, Seiko hands her a towel to dry off with. As Tsunade gets dressed and brushes out her hair, Seiko changes into her ninja uniform and steps into the kitchen to make another dinner to replace the calories that Tsunade had lost earlier. She makes a thick rice porridge with beef and green beans, it would be easy on the stomach while still providing Tsunade with the energy she would need for the upcoming battle.

Tsunade comes out as dinner is still cooking. Seiko pulls out a chair at the table for her and she sits, still looking melancholy.

"Wanna talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just offering to listen."

Tsunade just stares down at her hands. Just as Seiko is about to change the subject, Tsunade blurts out, "I'm scared." Seiko immediately drops everything she is doing and kneels in front of Tsunade, holding the shaking hands in her own calloused ones.

"Talk to me hun, I'm here for you."

"There was blood everywhere, and it hurt, and the baby was gone, and you were dying." The words tumble out of her mouth and she begins crying in earnest again.

"Hey. Look at me babe. _Look at me!_" Seiko cringes inwardly at the sharpness of her voice as Tsunade reluctantly raises her watery amber eyes to meet her own pitch black ones. She wants to hold Tsunade in her arms and just let her cry, but right now there was a point to be made. "First off, _it was a dream_. You were worried and your fears presented themselves in your dreams. Secondly, we can do this! Those five hours of planning weren't for nothing you know? We've got this all planned out and harsh as it sounds, you _know_ that as a ninja you cannot let emotions rule your actions, even if this is not a real battle. Thirdly, I promise you I won't let you get hurt too badly. I'll protect your baby with everything I have, I promise."

"I don't want you to die protecting me." Tsunade sniffs, "You can't die!"

"Well thanks for belittling my capabilities. I've served as captain to all these Jounin with the exception of Kakashi, and you're easily above his level. You think I'm about to let them kill me that easily?" Seiko challenges quietly, without a hint of humour in her voice.

Tsunade gulps, _I'm so thankful I'm not the one fighting her. The level of intensity she reaches when she is serious is incomparable to anything I have seen._ "I'm just worried that my pain will become a burden to you."

"It's alright sweetheart, don't let that worry you." Seiko lifts Tsunade's perfectly manicured hand and gently brushes her lips to it. "I assure you this battle is no different to me than a mission. I will take every factor into consideration as the situation progresses and will obviously avoid unnecessary sacrifices. Our opponents will be fighting with the intent to kill, but I know that every one of them will be able to stop just short of causing any fatalities as far as it is within their controls."

"Seiko? Could you maybe just get out of mission mode for a while? I get your point, I'm know I'm worrying pointlessly. I just want a big hug now please?"

The bluntness of the request startles Seiko for just a moment, then she lets out a short bark of laughter. "Of course babe, of course."

_(***)_

"You've got everything you need?" Seiko asks as she winds a bandage firmly, but not too tightly, around a nodding Tsunade's chest. "There, all done. This should keep your breasts from feeling too sore after the battle."

An ANBU member had knocked on their door half an hour ago, leaving immediately after delivering the sealed scroll containing the time and place of the physical test. Now the duo have half an hour to get to training ground 3 and Tsunade feels like a bundle of nerves.

"Hey hun, you don't look too good, are you gonna be fine? You gonna be able to keep your dinner down?"

"Just nervous. Don't worry, I'll be alright. I wish I had more energy though, I'm not sleepy, just a little drained."

"Ok babe, don't push yourself too hard later ok? Holler if you can't handle it, I don't want you to hurt yourself too much."

"What'll I do without your help Seiko? Ughh…" Tsunade buries her face in her arms, suddenly feeling the strain of the day's events. Seiko rubs her back briskly and hands her a glass of juice. Tsunade gulps it down and leans back in her chair tiredly, closing her eyes.

"Tsunade, we have to get going soon, there's no time to sleep right now. I'll give you a soldier pill when we get there if you feel like you need one."

Tsunade cracks her eyes open slightly, "Can you do me a favour? My konoha forehead protector, it should be somewhere in the bottom of my toiletries bag, I wanna wear it for this battle." Seiko disappears into the bedroom and reappears with the forehead protector in the blink of an eye. Tsunade lifts her bangs out of the way and Seiko ties the worn piece of cloth securely around her head.

"There, all ready. On your feet Princess, it's time." Seiko offers a hand to Tsunade and the Sannin grabs it, pulling herself up with a grunt.

"Carry me?" The smaller woman jokes, earning herself rolled eyes and a smirk from the brawny teen. Tsunade shrieks in surprise as Seiko swiftly sweeps her off her feet, crossing the short distance of the room and depositing her right in front of the door. She is enveloped in a monstrous bear hug and encouraging words are whispered into her ear, then Seiko pulls the door open and the pair step out once again as master and attendant.  
-

* * *

A/N: I'm currently taking a short break from this story and writing a one-shot, so keep your eyes peeled for it!


	10. Just a quick update!

ok, ok. so i'm finally back on this site. i've been dead busy with two jobs and full time schooling, finally saved up enough to drop the one job so i'm BACK TO WRITING! to all my readers out there, my deepest apologies for making you guys wait so long. here's the deal. the next chapter's almost all written, it's the fight scene. but i do need one or two people to help write this chapter (i find it kinda challenging to write) so if a couple of you could PM me, i'll give you the rough draft and you guys could help me co-write it hopefully :)

good to be back!


End file.
